GunVsGun
About GunVsGun is Terrible Tommy's and Danny's gun channel. Tommy and his brother, Danny are on this gun channel. They mostly do Nerf battles inside and mostly outside! Also this is all in Canada, where Tommy and Danny lives! Description The craziest Nerf wars on YouTube! If you love a good Nerf war you will love the GunVsGun channel. Our epic Nerf videos are loaded with Nerf guns, crazy action, and twisted comedy. Subscribe for future videos and check us out on Twitter. Nerf Superheroes! GunVsGun/Tommy and Danny also has another channel called Nerf Superheroes. Nerf Superheroes is the same thing as GunVsGun, but every person in Nerf Superheroes are as superheroes! There are superheroes such as Batman and Joker making videos of these crazy superhero Nerf wars! Characters Tommy Tommy Gu'''n (also known as '''Terrible Tommy, Rocker Cyborg '''or simply '''Tommy), is one half of the duo known as GunVsGun. He is an unemployed, perverted male often warring against his brother, Danny, with Tommy's immoral and often illegal actions prompting violent conflicts with Nerf guns. Tommy has amassed a significant kill total against his sibling, with an apparent majority in all GunVsGun battles. Danny Danny Gun '''(also known as '''Machine Gun Dan, Machine Gun Danny '''or simply '''Danny) is one half of the GunVsGun duo. He is a working class citizen who often reflects the "good" moral compass of the Gun brothers, although with occasional exceptions. This places him at constant odds with his brother Tommy who seeks to pursue his dangerous lifestyle, often at the expense of Danny himself. Niece Coming Soon... Nephew Coming Soon... Devil Dude Coming Soon... Illegal Nerf Gun Mod(s) How To You will need a gun that shoots phone darts, a phone dart and some bebe's. The mod is to make your ammo real as a real gun shooting with a Nerf gun. # Pick up a phone dart # Pick up a bebe # Insert bebe into phone dart. All these 3 steps will mod your Nerf Gun that shoots phone darts. There is also a way to mod your Nerf Mega-darts with your Nerf Mega Gun. Modding the Nerf Mega Gun, is not the same way as doing it with a gun that shoots phone darts. # Get a mega Nerf dart. # Get a regular Nerf dart. # Pick up a bebe. # Insert bebe into regular Nerf dart. # Insert illegally modded regular dart into the mega dart. WARNING! Modding the regular Nerf darts, DO NOT ever shoot one of the Nerf darts, unless you intend to. DO NOT EVER attempt to mod your mega darts. It is a REAL DANGEROUS mod, you could blow up everything from the world. Do not try it anywhere. The mod is not for you to attempt to. It is WAY MORE powerful than the other mod. WAY, WAY, WAY MORE POWERFUL! Never try this mod ever! The mods are invented by Tommy Gun. Videos All Other Channels * GunVsGun * Terrible Tommy Gameplays * Danny Gun * Dear Cyborg * Nerf Superheroes! Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2010